High dynamic range (HDR) media may include static metadata, such as that described in the Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE) standard 2086, “Mastering Display Color Volume Metadata Supporting High Luminance and Wide Color Gamut Images,” (SMPTE ST-2086), and/or dynamic metadata, such as that described in SMPTE standard 2094, “Dynamic Metadata for Color Volume Transform—Core Components,” (SMPTE ST-2094-1). The metadata may be associated with one or more media images (e.g. frames of video, images, rendered media, etc.) and may comprise instructions or configuration information for reproducing color and luminance data of the media images.
In many implementations, HDR metadata may be very large, including thousands of data elements. Due to this size, it may not be possible to process this data with the same mechanisms used to process other data associated with a video buffer, as reading and writing the metadata to and from memory may consume significant time or bandwidth. However, in many implementations, failure to synchronize HDR metadata and associated video buffers may result in image corruption (e.g. if the metadata is mistakenly associated with a different picture buffer).
Furthermore, in many implementations, a device may include multiple media processors or cores (sometimes referred to as graphics processors, video decoders, video processors, or by other such names) that process media images in parallel (for example, each core may process a different portion of a frame of video, such as a first core processing a top third, a second core processing a second third, and a third core processing a bottom third) and/or in serial (for example, a first core may process a first frame while a second core processes a second frame). Thus, not only must metadata be properly synchronized with a video buffer, the metadata must be provided in synchronization to each core.
The details of various embodiments of the methods and systems are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below.